


Warden's Comforts

by kmfillz



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Caption Fic, F/M, Gang Rape, Giant Spiders, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Opportunistic Rape, Public Use, Smut, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/pseuds/kmfillz
Summary: Sometimes spiders leave behind carefully wrapped gifts.(A collection treat written forNonconathon 2017.)





	Warden's Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



> Caption fic for this series of images by Studio Pirrate. Images contain giant spider rape and oviposition, and are NSFW:  
> [Easharii Arachnophobia 1/2](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Studio-Pirrate/329334/Easharii-Arachnophobia-1-2)  
> [Easharii Arachnophobia 2/2](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Studio-Pirrate/329335/Easharii-Arachnophobia-2-2)

Occasionally you find them in the Deep Roads. We call them Warden's Comforts, for the obvious reason. When the men have spent a month or more without seeing the sky or sleeping in a soft bed, it only feels right that providence would compensate by offering them spread and immobilized pussy, dripping with spider juice and ready for them to sink their long-neglected cocks into. They barely make a sound -- the Warden's Comforts, I mean. Soft whimpering as you shove inside them, sometimes, or nice little gasps as the fifth or sixth Warden in a row pounds their ruined holes and squeezes their swollen tits. But they never speak or even look at you really.

There's no point in rescuing them. No way they've survived what the corrupted spiders do to them without being tainted. We could recruit them into the Wardens, of course, but even if you cut them down, kept them from crawling away (they can be surprisingly fast little buggers), and forced the Cup of Joining down their throats without them choking on it, our order needs warriors. Weaklings who were overwhelmed by a single lusty spider wouldn't last in the Deep Roads long enough to face the darkspawn horde. Better to take them for what they are: little gifts of nature to make the Grey Wardens' lives a bit less grey.

Duncan never uses them. He says he doesn't like the idea of getting spider juice on his cock, but that the rest of us should go ahead. Jerris, on the other hand, is obsessed. Keeps talking about how someday he wants to watch one being made. Sounds pretty gruesome to me, but he's determined. Duncan eventually gave in and told him if we get a female recruit handed to us who looks too soft to survive the Joining, he can find a spider and stake her out for it. Since then, Jerris has been taking notes on how to tell when egg-heavy spiders are about.

I don't want to watch, but if Jerris's experiment works out and ends in fresh-webbed pussy instead of half-digested scraps meat, I've got no reservations about taking advantage of that. Sure, it's extra ghoulish if you knew them before, but fun's fun, and there's never nearly enough fun down here.


End file.
